We intend to hold a conference entitled, "The Therapeutic Application of Liposomes" in San Francisco on November 5-7, 1981. This conference will be sponsored by the Northern California Cancer Program and the Cancer Research Institute of the University of California at San Francisco, School of Medicine. The purpose of this conference will be to bring together people of diverse backgrounds necessary to implement clinical trials with liposomes and various therapeutic agents. We purpose to limit registration to 75 people and invite representatives of the following groups: (1) scientists working with the "targeting" of liposomes; (2) industrial scientists interested in application of liposome targeting; (3) clinicians working in areas that might benefit from liposome technology; (4) represenatives of federal regulatory agencies who are aware of the problems involved in the introduction of new agents; (5) new investigators and other scientists and clinicians who are interested in devoting their efforts to lipid vesicle targeting. (6) scientists in immediately related fields who can offer critical insight on the validity of the liposome approach. The co-chairment of the meeting will be Drs. Papahadjopoulos and Taber.